megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
X's weaponry
This article is about the weapons used by X in the games he appears in. Variable Weapons System and X-Buster Developed by Dr. Light in accordance for X's system, the Variable Weapons System is integrated into X's X-Buster (aka, the Mega Buster MK17), and is very similar to Megaman's Variable Weapons System. X's Buster System is potentially more powerful, in the fact that its charging capabilities are theoretically infinite. The Buster armor part unlocks this potential, by allowing X to charge the weapons obtained from enemies. Many other attacks are provided from the various Buster Armor parts. List of weapons X1 / MHX X2 X3 X4 X5 X6 X7 X8 Command Mission In Megaman X: Command Mission, X has access to a various range of Buster weapons. *'X-Buster:' Better versions of X's trademark weapon (X-Busters MKII and MKIII) are available during the progression of the game. *'Guard Buster:' This Buster has decent power, but mainly increases X's Defence Stats. *'Scope Buster:' This Buster has a high chance of striking a hit, and also a critical hit. *'Limit Buster:' The Limit Buster, although reliable, has a rare chance of dealing a finishing blow to an enemy. *'Fire, Ice and Thunder Busters:' These Busters are imbued with elemental strengths which prove useful against certain enemies. Their stat ranges are almost identical. *'Gatling Buster:' This weapon fires an eight-shot round of bullets. The bullets have a 30% less chance of hitting. *'Aero Buster:' This Buster has a higher chance of striking Air Units. *'Brave Buster:' The Brave Buster has the ability of striking more damage after X has taken damage himself, similar to the Battle Network series' Muramasa. *'Turbo Buster:' The Turbo Buster puts a grand amount of energy into a shot, and its strength is potentially great, since when the WE is high, more damage can be made. Xtreme 1 (Cyber Mission) Xtreme 2 (Soul Eraser) Armors & Power Up Parts Light Armor :Appearances: X1, Xtreme 1 (Cyber Mission), Maverick Hunter X :Note: Due to a lack of an official name, this armor is fan-named the Light Armor. *'Foot Parts'- allows X to dash at high speeds. This ability was retained through the rest of the series, regardless of X's armor collection in those games. This enhancement also allows X to destroy certain blocks by kicking off of them. The SNES version is the only game where an armor part is absolutely mandatory (as it is in the way on Chill Penguin's level). This was remedied in the PSP remake. In fact, all of the capsules were re-arranged. *'Body Parts'- X receives only 50% of the damage normally taken. *'Arm Parts'- X can charge up to a third charge level. When this attack is fired, a barrage of pink shots is released. It also allows X to charge special weapons. There are 2 parts you can get, one from a capsule, or one from Zero (if you haven't gotten the capsule by the time Zero is killed). In the original SNES, there is no difference between the two, firing a 'chain' of pink shots. In Maverick Hunter, The capsule version retains the shot from the original game, while the one from Zero is a larger version of his level 2 charge. *'Head Parts'- X can jump into certain blocks and destroy them. Giga Armor :Appearances: X2, Xtreme 2 (Soul Eraser) :Note: Due to a lack of an official name, this armor is fan-named the Giga Armor. *'Foot Parts'- X can perform an air-dash technique. However, he cannot utilize both an air-dash and a dash jump in the same jump. *'Body Parts'- enables the "Giga Crush" technique; as X takes damage, a gauge fills. When this gauge is completely full, X can use the aforementioned attack. Additionally, he receives only 50% of the damage normally taken. *'Arm Parts'- X can attain three charge levels. When the third is reached, X fires out super-shots from each arm cannon. It also allows him to charge special weapons. Re-used in Mega Man ZX's "Model X." *'Head Parts'- the Item Tracer is made available. X sends out a cursor, which zooms to concealed passages and items. Limited Armor :Appearances: MegaMission 1 :Note: Japanese names will be used for best effect, with English names in brackets, due to the Japan-only release. This armor is also know as "Clear Armor" During the first Mega Mission, upon defeating the first Irregular (Maverick), Wire Hetimarl Limited, (Wire Sponge), a Limited parasite was released, and infected X, giving him the very powerful Limited Buster (see cards 005 and 006 for reference). Later on, after defeating all eight Irregulars, and then Schmitt, the Limited Buster evolved to its Stage 2 form (see cards 030 and 031 for comparison). During fighting the unleashed (i)X (named so to differentiate 'Ikusu' pronunciation from Rockman X's 'Ekkusu'), X gains the full Limited Armor, with his Buster staying at Stage 2 form. The armor is then destroyed by iX's final attack before him perishing. Replicapture Armor :Appearances: MegaMission 2 :Note: Japanese names will be used for best effect, with English names in brackets, due to the Japan-only release. After defeating four of the Irregulars (Mavericks), and then versing and losing to the Order Breakers (see card 053), X is captured. When the remaining four Irregulars are defeated by Zero, Zero verses X. The reason behind this is that Tackione had used the Replicapture Armor chestpiece to control X and make him fight (and kill) Zero. The chestpiece contained some of the Limited. The Armor was destroyed by Zero. EX Armor / All-X Armor :Appearances: MegaMission 3 :Note: Japanese names will be used for best effect, with English names in brackets, due to the Japan-only release. The EX Armor was obtained by X when Return X decided to suspend their fight and temporarily join with X and Zero to become the two EX Armors. After defeating the Hyper Limited Irregulars when formed together as Mix Forte, Enemice used his Sigma Chip to turn into Sigma, and wounded Zero. Zero told Return X (in the form of his EX Armor) to attach to X, becoming the All-X Armor. Max Armor :Appearances: X3 :Note: The armor lacks an official name in the game itself, but the respective Model Kit is named "Max Armor". When the 'Golden Armour' is found, however, fans renamed it the 'Hyper Max Armour'. *'Foot Parts' - X can use an air-dash; however, this time he can also dash straight upward. **'Foot Chip' - allows X to air-dash twice, or dash jump and air-dash in the same jump. *'Body Parts' - when X is struck by an enemy's attack, a blue force field is generated and damage is reduced. **'Body Chip' - an orange force field is projected rather than a blue one. Damage is reduced even further. *'Arm Parts' - X can charge up to four charge levels. At the fourth, X can fire out a crossover shot by shooting both arm cannons in rapid succession. **'Arm Chip' - gives X access to the Hyper Charge, which enables unlimited charge attacks as long as it has weapon energy. *'Head Parts' - a map of the stage appears when X beams in. Life-ups, Sub Tanks, Ride Armors, and Armor Capsules are highlighted. These are also indicated on the stage select screen, color-coded to show which ones have not been found yet. **'Head Chip' - X can stand still and regenerate energy at a slow rate. This can also be used to fill Sub-Tanks. *'Hyper Chip' - Assuming X did not get any of the upgrading chips in any of the boss stages, he can gain all of them in a Sigma stage with the Max Armor turning into gold. This armor also causes X's energy to regenerate more quickly and the Hyper Charge to use up less energy. *'Z-Saber' - Though technically not a part of the armor, it still goes here. Fighting a Boss in the second Doppler Stage as Zero (the -only- boss you can fight with Zero). Zero will give his Saber to X. Now, when X charges to the 4th and final level, he can attack 3 times now. Once is the level 3 charge, twice is the level 2 charge, and the last time swings the saber which makes a shockwave, dealing heavy damage. Force Armor :Appearances: X4, X5 :The Force Armor that appears in Mega Man X5 is not the one in Mega Man X4, but an imperfect copy made by Alia from modern resources. :Note: Due to a mistranslation, this armor is called the Forth Armor by some sources. *'Head Parts'- X's special weapons can be used infinitely when they are uncharged. *'Body Parts'- X absorbs damage to perform the Nova Strike Giga Attack. Its energy is replenished by taking damage and by picking up power-ups. *'Arm Parts **'Stock Charge Shot'''- X can charge up and store up to four super-shots. **'Plasma Charge Shot'- X can charge up to fire a massive shot. When this shot strikes an enemy, an orb of plasma is generated and causes continuous damage. This version is applied to the X5 reconstruct of it. *'Foot Parts'- X can perform an air-dash, but not straight up. He can also use a hovering capability. Falcon Armor :Appearances: X5, X6 :Note: Specific parts do not have effects as this armor can only be equipped when complete. *'Head Parts' - Decreases the amount of weapon energy used per shot. *'Body Parts' - Reduces the amount of damage received, and allows X to use the giga attack, which sends energy blasts flying up and down the screen. *'Arm Parts' - The Charge Shot, can penetrate through any surface, including the terrain and enemy shields. It's not possible to charge special weapon attacks. *'Foot Parts' - Enables X to fly for a limited period of time. X is invincible, and can damage enemies by running into them while he's flying. In X6, the flight ability is weakened (due to the armor being damaged), and it instead allows X to air-dash. Gaea Armor :Appearances: X5 :Note: Specific parts do not have effects as this armor can only be equipped when complete. *'Head Parts' - There's no special effect. *'Body Parts' - Decrease received damage, and convert damage accumulation into Giga Attack energy. The Giga Attack releases a big energy shot ahead. *'Arm Parts' - The X-Buster charges faster, and the Charge Shot can become a destructive attack to destroy some blocks and enemies. But, the shot speed and the range are inferior in comparasion with usual ones. *'Foot Parts' - X can stand on spikes without receiving damage and can stick to walls without slipping. X's dash can be used to move some blocks. Blade Armor :Appearances: X6 :Note: Specific parts do not have effects as this armor can only be equipped when complete. *'Head Parts' - Decreases the amount of special weapon energy consumed. *'Body Parts' - Decreases received damage, and converts damage accumulation into Giga Attack energy. The Giga Attack releases an energy wave from the Z-Saber. *'Arm Parts' - X's charge shot has the ability to pierce enemies, but it isn't as powerful as a normal charge shot. The parts also enable powerful saber slash by pressing ↑ + Charge Shot, and can charge special weapons. *'Foot Parts' - X can performs the Mach Dash, a special air-dash. The Mach Dash can be performed in four directions (forward, backward, up, and down), and X is invincible at the very beginning of the dash. Shadow Armor :Appearances: X6 :Note: Specific parts do not have effects as this armor can only be equipped when complete. *'Head Parts' - X can swing the Z-Saber faster. *'Body Parts' - X can use the Giga Attack, a double crescent blade slash. Damage is reduced. *'Arm Parts' - The X-Buster's normal shots are shaped like shuriken (which fire in random directions like X5's C-shot), and the charge shot is replaced by a powerful saber slash. Special weapons are disabled. *'Foot Parts' - X can stick to walls and safely walk on spikes. He can also stick to ceilings by pressing ↑ + Jump Button. Glide Armor :Appearances: X7 *'Foot Parts' - X can glide in the air. *'Body Parts' - X can use the Giga Crash attack. Recoil and damage are also reduced. *'Arm Parts' - X's damage output increases. He can also charge his special weapons. *'Head Parts' - X is able to absorb energy capsules from a farther distance. Neutral Armor :Appearances: X8 On its own, the Neutral Armor gives X no enhancements. However, it has the ability to mix and match parts of the other two armors to give a customized group of abilities. Having a complete suit will unlock the Giga ability of that armor. *'Icarus Armor' - When the armor set is complete, X can use the Giga Crash. Like the previous version, it will attack all on-screen opponents. The damage dealt is strictly proportional to the amount of weapon energy X has at the time of activation. **'Foot Parts I' - X's jumping height is increased. **'Body Parts I' - Damage done to X is reduced to 50%. In addition, recoil is eliminated. **'Arm Parts I' - X's charge shot is changed to a powerful beam attack. He can also charge special weapons. **'Head Parts I' - X will create a force field while jumping that can damage enemies. *'Hermes Armor' - When the armor set is complete, X can use the X-Drive. Upon activation, X will receive a boost in movement speed, jump height, charge speed and number of charged projectiles. The enhancement will last until the weapon energy is drained, or a character switch is made. **'Foot Parts H' - X's movement speed will increase. He will also be invulnerable when dashing. **'Body Parts H' - X will take 2 less units of damage than he normally would. against enemies that only hit for 1 or 2 units of damage, X is completely Invulnerable. **'Arm Parts H' - X's charge shot will be changed to a 3-way blast. He can also charge special weapons. **'Head Parts H' - Charge time will decrease. Ultimate Armor :Appearances: X4, X5, X6, X8, Command Mission *'X4-6 Ultimate Armor' - This armor is usually secret, activated by using a code before starting the game. In X5, however, X can get the armor without using the code (thus, retaining the Force armor aswell. It is always gotten as a whole, the Capsule showing an image of the Ultimate Armor Helmet. For Reasons unknown, the Ultimate armor is Black in X6. **'Foot Parts'- Grants X the ability to air dash or hover in midair. Midair hovering time is decreased if X moves. **'Body Parts'- Reduces Damage X takes by 50% **'Arm Parts'- Grants X the powerful Plasma Shot **'Head Parts'- In X4, uncharged weapon usage was reduced to Zero. in X5 and 6, this is presumed to have no use, unless the Giga Attack is assigned to this armor part. *'X8 Ultimate Armor' - A purple and black colouring of the Neutral Armor, this Ultimate Armor can perform special moves. **'Foot Parts U' - X's movement speed, and jumping height will increase. He can also dash through enemies without damage. **'Body Parts U' - X will take half damage, and will not be objected to recoil from collisions with enemies/hazards. **'Arm Parts U' - The X-Buster will have the Plasma Shot attached, which will temporarily cause damage at a constant rate. **'Head Parts U' - Allows X to use the Shouryuken (uppercut) technique. X-Fire :From: Command Mission Category:Mega Man X's Special Weapons